


Get Me Home

by jinsoul



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: (kind of a sickfic?), (they're barely in it so i didn't tag them), Implied/Referenced Tsukkiyama, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oneshot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoul/pseuds/jinsoul
Summary: Hinata tries to hide a fever, resulting in Kageyama having to get him home safe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Get Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on notes app at like 2 am so i'm sorry if it's bad lol

Friday night practices always seem to last extra long. It’s probably because the weekend’s right around the corner, and school sucks the life force out of Kageyama Tobio anyway. As sadistic as it sounds, he doesn’t really wish for practices to end. He loves volleyball more than anything. Maybe? But anyhow, there’s something off about this particular practice. 

“Oi, Hinata, got a second?” 

The other two second years - Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - coo mockingly at the pair, as if they have any leverage over the two. 

Hinata Shoyou practically drags himself over to Kageyama, asking him what the matter is. By the end of practices, Hinata would usually have the energy to go for two more hours. Something was definitely off today. 

Without speaking a word, Kageyama gently placed the back of his hand against Hinata’s forehead. The other flinches at the touch. 

“What are you doing?” his tone almost sounds accusatory. 

Kageyama sighs. They’ve been through this before. It reminds him of nationals, last year.

“You’re running a fever again, dumbass.” 

Hinata pretends to act dumb, that much Kageyama can figure. 

“Absolutely not! I’m just warm from today’s practice. I’m leaving now.”

The shorter practically limps his way out of the gym, much to Kageyama’s frustration. He should be taking care of himself, how many times does he have to hear it from coach, sensei and Kageyama himself, till he finally internalizes it? 

Kageyama’s the last to leave the gym, locking it behind him. He proceeds to go up to the club room to change. Hinata’s already there, changing at a snail’s pace. Everybody else has left at this point, leaving the two alone. Kageyama’s so focused on getting clothed, he doesn’t notice the other quietly sobbing. 

“I’m sorry Kageyama. I really am running a fever again. Last time I did, it lost us the nationals. I was in denial--”

“Dumbass, why are you apologizing for that?” Kageyama interrupts, “It’s not your fault we lost the nationals, so quit beating yourself over it already?”

Kageyama thought what he said was words of comfort, but it only made Hinata cry harder. Yes, maybe he could work on the delivery and drop the habit of calling Hinata a dumbass, but he’s certain that everything he said was kind. 

“Thank you Kageyama,” Hinata managed to say after he composed himself. He’s practically lifeless, sluggishly draped on a chair. It makes Kageyama questions how Hinata is supposed to ride his bike back home. 

“Hinata, get on my back.” 

***

Kageyama doesn’t know where Hinata lives, only that it’s on the other side of the mountain. That is only if Hinata’s story about riding a bike over the mountain isn’t an over exaggeration. He will soon find out.

He props his phone on Hinata’s bike, GPS location leading to the Hinata residence. 

Hinata’s practically lifeless on the other’s back. Kageyama had to button his jacket, put on his beanie and wrap his scarf for him. And Hinata’s bike is not suitable for anyone over the age of 13. So much for comfortability. 

The early later winter breeze whips at Kageyama’s face relentlessly as he rides the bike down their usual route. He could stop at Sakanoshita and ask coach Ukai to drive Hinata home, but a part of him wants to do it himself. Kageyama has always been a little bit greedy about the things he loves. 

Love? What am I thinking? 

He rides down to their usual departure street, and for the first time in his life, he takes Hinata’s route. He doesn’t get to take in much of the scenery or his surroundings, as he’s biking harder than he’s ever done before. It’s also very dark outside and Kageyama just doesn’t want to stop until Hinata’s somewhere safe. 

There is actually a very steep hill, validating Hinata’s mountain story. He can only imagine how physically demanding it is to bike this hill every day, but he could always just ask Hinata. 

“So this is where you got your crazy stamina from?” Smoke of air forms as he asks the older the question. He isn’t expecting an answer, nor does he get one. 

When he’s down from the hill, everything seems to slow down. He’s at the countryside. There’s rice farms and all types of crops here. At night, this place is only illuminated by the moon and its stars - no streetlights in sight. 

With ease, he manages to find the Hinata residence. He’s greeted by Hinata’s mother and his younger sister Natsu. Natsu looks just like Hinata, it’s a little freaky at first. 

“I don’t know how I can repay you, Tobio-chan.” Hinata’s mother smiles at him. “Shoyou has always been a little reckless. Let me help you get situated before I make you a meal.”

Hinata’s already in deep sleep by the time Kageyama plops him into his bed. He also tucks him into bed, but that is only because heat helps speed up the recovery process. 

“Here’s you go.” Hinata’s mother hands Kageyama a futon to sleep in. “Natsu will sleep in my room tonight,” she says as she picks up the futon already present in the room. 

Natsu hides between her mother’s legs, extremely shy unlike her older brother. Kageyama waves at her and she reciprocates, ever so slightly.  
Dinner at the Hinata’s surprisingly quiet. Kageyama estimates that Hinata’s responsible for 96% of the noise in the house anyway. Natsu seems to be extremely curious of Kageyama, staring at him - thinking he doesn’t notice it. 

“Natsu-chan, do you play volleyball?” he asks her, making her hide behind her bowl. 

“Nii-san doesn’t want to play with me,” she explains, “but I work on lonely pass by myself nowadays.”

Kageyama’s taken aback a little. The situation kind of reminds him of one he’s been in himself.

“Did Shoyou-kun teach you how to do solo drills?”

Natsu shakes her head in approval enthusiastically, “he’s always doing it, even if it’s cold outside. He even sleeps with a volleyball on his bed. He loves it so much.”

Kageyama thinks Hinata’s incredible. 

***

Hinata wakes up the next morning, disheveled, disorganized and probably very confused. He looks around, wondering how he got back home and questioning the time gap in his memory. He doesn’t immediately notice Kageyama sleeping peacefully on a futon next to his bed. 

Kageyama can hear Hinata’s frantic movements, followed by a small itte. He can feel a hand closing in on his face, and without even having to open his eyes, he swats it away. 

“I am very much alive, dumbass. Don’t pinch me.” Though he was only partially awake, Hinata’s forced Kageyama out of his slumber. 

“Why are you sleeping in my bedroom? Why are you even here?” Hinata sounds almost scared, but mostly confused. 

“You had an extreme fever yesterday, after practice. I had to partially drag you here on your bike.”

Kageyama questions how well he knows Hinata, because he can tell by only his voice that he’s tearing up when he says, “Thank you so much Kageyama! You’re my savior.”

At that, Kageyama scoffs. 

The two are quickly interrupted by Natsu opening up the bedroom’s screen door. 

“Nii-san, Tobio-san, breakfast is ready.”

She’s gone as quickly as she arrived. 

“Tobio-san? Are you on first name basis with my sister before me?” 

Kageyama fights a laughter. “Natsu-chan is allowed to call me whatever she wants. I like her more than I like you, anyway.” Hinata pretends to be shot at the heart by Kageyama’s comment, falling back on his bed. 

Instantaneously, Hinata shoots up again. “Wait, did you say you like me?” 

Kageyama turns around to conceal the blush spreading across his face. “No, I didn’t. Breakfast’s waiting.”

“Don’t evade my question! And you go on without me,” Hinata says, “I don’t really have an appetite.”

“You dumbass!” Kageyama shout-whispers, taking the fact that he’s a stranger in Hinata’s house into account. “If you’re not going to take care of yourself, then I will.”

Kageyama stomps out of the bedroom, only to return with two plates of tamagoyaki. 

“Here, eat up.” Kageyama’s on the floor, completely oblivious to Hinata’s insane blushing. He can’t even muster a thank you to the younger for bringing him his breakfast. 

***

“Kageyama... Do you like me?”

Kageyama’s fully dressed, ready to head back home once his father arrives to pick him up? The question catches him off-guard, as it was completely unprovoked. 

“Why would you ask me that out of nowhere, dumbass?”

Hinata just shakes his head persistently. 

“It’s not out of nowhere. You rode my bike with me on your back all the way to my house. You could’ve called sensei or went down to Sakanoshita, but you insisted on escorting me all the way home.”

Kageyama has nothing to say to his defense, nor does he want to answer Hinata’s stupid question. He doesn’t have to anyways. 

“It doesn’t matter whether you answer or not,” Hinata gets up to sit next to Kageyama on the futon, “I know I like you. And although it was probably a threat, I would like to take you up on that ‘If you don’t take care of yourself, I will’ promise of yours.” Hinata smiles at him, flashing his pearly whites and beaming harsher than the summer sun. He could be overbearingly cute at times, for Kageyama, and “at times” was right now. 

“I like you too dum- Shoyou. Can I call you Shoyou?”

Calling the older dumbass is a hard habit to break, and he has tried being more considerate of Hinata’s feelings since the end of 1st grade. Maybe replacing dumbass with Shoyou is the missing link?

Hinata nods, “yes, Tobio.”

Though nothing is confirmed between the two, they know that from here on out, they won’t just be friends and teammates anymore. They’re so much more than that, they always have been. 

Kageyama runs his fingers through Hinata’s matted curls, looking straight into his honey colored eyes. 

“I’m going to kiss you once your fever is completely lifted. So rest up and take care of yourself, Shoyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far, thanks!


End file.
